


When I Look at You

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: Prompt.Character A gets caught staring at Character B.Tintin, in a moment of peace, gives the Captain a look over. The reporter thinks about all the things he loves about his friend. Though getting caught staring can be embarrassing.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this when I should be sleeping.

The world was quiet, the countryside vast with its numerous trees and stone paths. The lounge was quiet too as the captain and I sat on separate armchairs made from leather. A fire roaring in front of both of us. Haddock was sat, crossed legged, reading the local paper. I on the other hand, held a book in front of my face. 

I was too occupied to even consider reading. My pale blue eyes subtly jabbed over the books edges so I could gaze at my companion.

As I grew older I noticed him more. Nobody could interest me like the Captain could. When I did like girls it was only because they had black curls or acted tough, dainty things were never my cup of tea. Though no young ladies were comparable to the Captain.

His hair was as black as midnight, it looked soft. I truly wished I could drag my pale fingers through his wavy locks. It was a shame that he mostly covered it with his cap, a cap I wish I could wear. If I could, I would wear his Captain cap in a wide range of circumstances, even in more... private situations.

I blushed, what a thought! 

I then looked to his eyes. In contrast to my pale blue eyes, his were dark ocean blue. His eyes were a sea I'd love to get lost in, they were very distracting. Eyes that would look out for me, to stop danger from reaching me, eyes to his very kind soul.

I at that point peered down at his nose, a nose he abhors yet I think it's cute. He tells me it's too big but I think it's wonderfully him and I love all that is him. It is kissable but his nose to me is forbidden to kiss. 

Proceeding onward, I centered upon his lips, encircled by his thick dark facial hair. I blushed even harder. My craving was a result of those lips. His mouth could let out the most detestable words, could allow the most liquor, yet could could also say the most magnificent things. His words told me how much he cared for me but could he ever love me too? Perhaps I'm a son in his eyes, a son he would die for.

My eyes moved downwards to his arms. Thick arms that could keep you warm, that felt wonderful to be wrapped in. Arms that held me after an agonizing experience, grasps of triumph, of companionship. I had never felt so cherished in a couple of arms.

His rough hands were next. Hands that could pull me up from a fall, hands that could grab and fight. Hands I wished to hold in my own. What would he say if one day I decided to play with his fingers? Would he pull away? Would he hold me close? Might we be able to actually clasp hands? 

I blushed a deeper red.

"Lad?" he spoke. His voice soft as if he was concerned in a way.

I jumped, not expecting him to talk. I hoped the colour in my cheeks had faded. I looked to his eyes, waiting for him to continue talking.

"Are you okay? You're as red as a tomato!"

Oh, so he did notice the blushing. "I'm okay captain, just a bit hot is all. I think it's the fire." 

"Blistering barnicles! You think I was born yesterday? You've been staring for fourty minutes!" the captain yelled, however he was not furious, more interested.

I was caught, oh dear! How humiliating, I should simply run, runaway and never look back. I bit my lip. I might as well admit what I was doing. Captain Haddock was staring intensely at me, waiting for me to say something, anything. "I was staring at you, seeing all the things I'm infatuated with. I just wished you felt the equivalent." Great snakes, that was awkward to admit. 

Haddock looked stunned until his demeanor went to unadulterated happiness. "Tintin," he began as he stood up. He strolled to my seat and held out his hand. "I think we got a ton to discuss." 

I smiled shly at the Captain as I grabbed his hand in return. "Yes, I think we do." 


	2. Wake me up, Wake me up Inside, Can't Wake Up, Wake me up Inside, Savee Meee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> Person A goes to kiss person B awake but hesitates, person B wakes up and says, "Well if you won't do it then I will!"
> 
> Sorry it's so short :( I wasn't planning to write another prompt but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I wrote another one instead of finishing my other fanfic :)

I was startled awake, my heartbeat quickening. I loathed those dreams where you fall. I had dreamt about an adventure that had long since passed, chasing an enemy through the mountains. Though I never fell I generally felt the dread of falling, it scratched away deep in my mind. 

The warmth of another body calmed me down, I looked over. The Captain was snoring away peacefully, Snowy was settled up upon his large chest. I grinned at the sight.  
I looked at his closed eyes, his lashes danced across his cheek, thanks to the moonlight that was currently poking through the curtains. I moved closer. I remembered yesterday fondly, though studying Haddock and getting caught was embarrassing, the aftermath was worth it. We ended up cuddling after our love confessions, I sighed dreamily at the memory. 

In the shadows I noticed movement, I ducked behind the Captains bigger body for security as I gazed among the obscured furniture, sitting tight for more movement. Once I saw the shadow scutter I grabbed Haddocks arm, prepared to shake him awake, however, before I could a mouse leaped out and rushed through an opening in the wall. A mouse! Of course! I chuckled at my preposterousness, Merlinspike was safe, no foes here. 

I looked back down at my lover, the butterflies danced in my stomach. I felt so fortunate to have such a faithful man by my side. Though, since I was awake, it would only be fair for the Captain to be awake with me. Slowly I leaned down and puckered my lips, ready to wake him up with morning kisses, yet I halted just above his mouth. He looked too peaceful, maybe I shouldn't... I pulled back, ready to leave him alone but my lover soon opened his dark blue eyes.

The Captain snatched my wrist and sat up quickly, which disturbed Snowy. Haddock and I made eye contact. "Well, if you won't do it then I will!" he yelled with a rough voice as he pulled me into a kiss.

I groaned happily, though I was in shock. How long had he been awake? "Captain?" I questioned, hoping he'd understand what I was attempting to say.

He laughed clumsily as he scratched his neck apprehensively. "When you bounced awake you may or may not of accidently kicked me in the shin which woke me up too."

I blinked in surprise. "Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was terrible but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still doing my other Haddotin fanfic, I'm just preparing to post a NSFW scene, like yikes.


End file.
